


Hot Sweaty (not a) 69

by popgothika



Category: Benjaminutes (YouTube RPF), Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ben Is A Kawaii Schoolgirl, Come Sharing, Crossdressing, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Facials, Feminization, First Time, Gay, I Love You Ben, I'm Sorry, M/M, SO GAY, Snowballing, That's Why I Had To Do It, This Is Badfic, Underage Sex, You Basically Dared Me, Zen Is Full Of Himself, and bad, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popgothika/pseuds/popgothika
Summary: Ben-Kun and Zen-pai go on a date and do a gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Ben-pai, I'm going to send you this to spite you since that's why I wrote it. To spite you. Except I really wrote it because I was bored and you're a dummy who made the mistake of saying there wasn't any fanfic. Anyway, love you, brother. Have fun reading this shit, don't forget to leave a coin in the sin tin on your way out.

"Wait, Zen-pai!" Ben-kun said as he ran toward Zen, hand outstreched and skirt flapping in the wind as he approached the older boy.

Zen-pai turned around, luscious locks as beautiful as a bathroom mop flowing behind him elegantly, or something. Ben-kun was awestruck by his beauty and immediately blushed as pink as the cherry blossoms caught in his hair.

"S-s-senpai, you forgot your notebook. " Ben's trembling hands reached out, black notebook clutched between them. Zen smirked, predatory gleam is his eye, as he slowly took the notebook from Ben-kun, fingertips lingering too long to be friendly. Ben blushed even harder and fiddled with the hem of his sailor suit.

"You're blushing, Ben-chan. Is my beauty too much for you?" Zen licked his lip suggestively as he stared at the smaller boy fidgeting nervously and staring at the ground. 

"Stoppp, Zen-pai. You're embarrassing meeeee~~~" Ben's voice came out barely more than a squeak. Zen took pity on the boy as he was obviously flustered by his immaculate grace and beauty. Or whatever.

Reaching out, Zen placed one finger beneath Ben-kun's chin and lifted his face toward the older's vermilion gaze. "I'll take pity on you, Ben-Chan, because you're clearly in love with me, how couldn't you be? And I'll ask you on a date. I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something... lacy. I want you to look as lovely as I do." With that, Zen-pai stroked the younger boy's sideburn and chinstrap thoughtfully before placing a kiss on his forehead. He then left the Ben-kun standing there, alone and breathless between the cherry trees.

Zen-pai had asked him, HIM, Ben, on a date. A DATE. Ben floated all the way home on a cloud of pure bliss as he thought of what that date could possibly be.

♡♡♡

At six thirty, Ben was panicking. He didn't have anything to wear. The contents of his closet and dresser were tossed haphazardly around his room as he frantically searched for the perfect outfit for his date with his senpai. Then he spotted it, the perfect thing for his date, a lacy white Lolita cut dress that fell midway down his thighs paired with a set of white thigh high stockings and lacy blue panties. 

Just in case.

Ben blushed at the thought of Zen seeing what was under his dress as he slipped on the heels that would complete his outfit. As he was doing the final strap of his heel up, the doorbell rang. Ben-kun's heart almost stopped from nervousness as he gripped the doorknob to open it.

Slowly, Zen came into view, looking stunning in a white suit, a bouquet of white roses cradled in his arms. "Ah, Ben-chan, you look so beautiful. Almost as beautiful as I do." Zen handed over the flowers and Ben quickly put them in a vase full of water before linking his arm with his senpai and heading out for his date.

"Zen-paiiiiii, where are we going?" Ben asked as they walked seemingly aimlessly through the park. "Don't worry, Ben-chan, we're almost there." A few moments later, a picnic blanket and basket came into view. Ben smiled widely as Zen gestured with his free hand at the layout. "Our date, Ben-chan, I know you'll like it because I set it up."

Ben sat down softly on the checkered blanket, smoothing the wrinkles from his dress as Zen-pai set up the food. "It's lovely, senpai, just like you." Ben blushed at his boldness but Zen merely smirked. Finally, everything was settled and they began to eat.

Zen insisted on feeding the younger boy fruit with his fingers, knowing it would make him flustered, of course it would, Zen flustered everyone.

"Ben-chan, you look lovely with juice running down your lips. So plump and inviting." Zen said smoothly as Ben lapped at the juice a bit of melon left behind on his mouth. "But you'd look even more lovely with something else on your lips." Ben flushed hotly at the implications of Zen's words.

"W-what do you mean, senpai?"

Zen didn't answer but suddenly Zen was crashing their lips together, mouth melding to Ben's, drowning the younger boy in sensation.

"O-oh Zen-pai~" Ben stuttered, face pink and out of breath from his first kiss. "Can we- can we do that again?"

"Of course we can, princess." Zen cupped the younger boy's face and brought their lips together again, much gentler this time. Ben was dizzy from the onslaught of sensations, Zen's tongue pulling whimpers and moans from his chest as Zen-pai's now wandering hands slid down Ben-kun's back to pull the younger boy forward into the elder's lap, dress rucked up and thighs spread as he straddled his senpai's lap.

Ben rocked down into Zen's lap, questioning noise leaving his throat as he felt the hardness in Zen's trousers pressed flush against his pert ass. Zen growled low in his throat and deepened the kiss further, gripping Ben's hips through his dress hard enough to leave bruises, and rocked up against Ben again, again, and again until Ben-kun had to break their heated kiss.

"S-senpai, I don't, I've never~~" Ben panted out, head tossed back as Zen nipped bruises down the pale column of the younger boy's throat.

Pulling back slightly, Zen asked with hooded eyes, "Do you want to? Of course you do, who wouldn't, I'm beautiful." before returning to wrecking the boy in front of him with his lips and teeth and hands.

Ben was helpless to do anything but moan and gasp as Zen's long, delicate fingers slipped beneath his dress and over the front of the straining cock leaking pre-cum into the lace panties he'd chosen earlier that evening.

"You listened to my advice about the lace, didn't you princess? You wanted to be good for Daddy, didn't you?" Zen growled throatily as he pushed Ben-kun down against the soft picnic blanket, appreciating his spread thighs, slick lips, and mussed hair. Ben blushed and nodded, turning his large brown doe eyes away from Zen's in embarrassment before lifting the front of his dress up to reveal the lace his senpai was questioning.

Zen moaned audibly at the sight and braced the younger classmate's thighs apart with his hands as he dove down to mouth at his cock through his panties. 

"A-ah, D-Daddy, p-p-please. Ahhh~~~" Ben's hips tried to arch off the ground but a shift in Zen-pai's grip left him trapped, unable to do anything but feel."

"That's it, princess, come apart for me, say my name." Zen then slipped the lace to the side and swallowed Ben down whole and Ben-kun nearly came on the spot, barely holding back as whines of pleasure escaped his mouth and his hands gripped his hair tightly. 

"Zen-Zen-pai, I can't, I can't, Daddy, please I'm gonna, ahhhhh~~~" Ben-kun trailed off on a gasp as Zen did something super fantastic or whatever with his tongue around Ben's dick. "Please, s-senpai, ah~ I'm so close, ah, ah~~" Zen laughed around the boy's cock, the vibrations making Ben's vision go white as he came harder than he ever had before with just his hand.

Zen-pai pulled off of Ben's now softening cock with a slick pop and pulled the trembling, fucked out boy up by the arm to crash their lips together once again.

Ben's eyes snapped open when he realized Zen hadn't swallowed and he was making Ben taste himself salty-sweet in the other's mouth. Ben wanted to pull away but there was something oddly hot about it and his spent cock gave a slight twitch.

Ben's hands, which had been playing in the beautiful, or something, rat tail of Zen-pai's hair slowly and tentatively began to explore more of his senpai's body. Zen, noticing the boy's hesitation at going below the waist guided one hand to the button of his pants.

"Come on, princess, I know you want to touch me, I'm beautiful. Don't you wanna make Daddy feel good?" Zen said as he pulled back from their kiss, eyes dark and teeth bared in a smirk. 

"Of course I do, senpai, please show me w-what to do. I wanna make you feel good." Ben whispered and he bit his lip and gazed up at the older boy. Zen, satisfied with this admission, stood up and quickly unzipped his trousers and shoved them down mid thigh to reveal his cock.

Hard and huge and leaking, tip a deep red, Ben was almost scared to think about putting it in his mouth. But he wanted to please his senpai, and this is what he wanted Ben to do.

"Senpai, I don't know what to do..." Ben admitted as he shifted on his knees to get level with his classmate's cock.

"That's okay, Ben-chan, just open your mouth and I'll do the work." Zen slid his long fingers through Ben's dyed blond hair and tugged him into place, Ben's mouth falling open as Zen-pai's massive cock brushed his lips before sliding in. At the first taste of Zen's pre-cum, Ben-kun's eyes slipped shut and he moaned at the flavour, lips sealing tight around his shaft as the older boy slowly pushed into the tight wet heat of his mouth.

"Ah-ahh, doing so good for me, princess, you look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth, I'm gonna fuck your throat now, okay, Ben-kun, I know you can take it." Ben couldn't help but preen at the praise, a blush rising to his cheeks. Experimentally, Ben began moving his tongue in what he hoped was a pleasurable way as Zen began to rock deeper and deeper into Ben's throat, the tight vice of the younger boy constricting around the head of Zen-pai's cock deliciously, or something.

Ben, now struggling not to gag as Zen's cock repeatedly slammed down his throat, had tears streaming down his face. The only thing keeping him from pulling out of Zen's grip was the look of pure bliss on the other's beautiful face. Soon enough though, Ben began to get the hang of swallowing around his senpai's length and was no longer gagging. Zen, above him is moaning freely and tensing his fingers in Ben's soft hair sporadically and Ben knew he must be about to come.

"Ah-ah, that's it princess, almost there, gonna make you pretty with my come. Almost as pretty as me."

Suddenly, Zen-pai pulled his cock out of Ben-kun's mouth and used one hand to furiously jerk himself until thick strands of pearly white were streaking over Ben's cheek and lips, the younger boy's eyes wide in something like shock.

Slowly, Zen's bright eyes slid open and he smiled down at the debauched boy in the Lolita dress with come on his lips.

"The answer was me," Zen-pai said as he pulled his hand back from where he'd reached out to smear across Ben-kun's lip, "I thought you'd look better with me on your lips. And I was right."

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, I'm so sorry for this. Lemme know if y'all want a sequel.


End file.
